


Shallow Breath

by domeafav0ur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeafav0ur/pseuds/domeafav0ur
Summary: Kennedy meets Dan and immediately falls for him not knowing the baggage he carries and the dangers coming her way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write an original since i’ve done quite a few fan fictions, so I figured i would give this a try. It’s based off a lot of different music that i listen to having to deal with hell and demons and losing people you love. So expect all of that in the near future and if you like this, let me know!

Prologue:

My face hit the ground, mushy, muddy wet ground. It felt like I had blacked out for a moment but when I came to, I lay there absolutely still trying to listen for any movement. It was hard to distinguish what was footsteps or the wind rustling leaves. I struggled to turn on to my back and sit up as slowly and as quietly as I could. One snap of a twig could get me in a whole world of danger. It wasn’t until I felt a sharp pain that I noticed the gash on my leg with blood seeping through my dark jeans. I must’ve hit a tree or a branch on the way down, but it honestly had all become one huge blur. 

My entire body ached and felt like I had gotten run over with a truck, and I might as well have. Falling off an embankment is just about the same. 

I looked around and rubbed my face, trying to figure out when the hell everything became so foggy. It was getting darker and I knew I had limited time to find a way out but I didn’t know where I was. The only thing I had to go off of was that I fell from a pretty large height where the house was. There were no homes down here, only the tall trees creeping around each other in the most chilling way.

I needed to get moving. I hoped to god they wouldn’t find me.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took deep breaths to try and calm my nerves but not amount of breathing would help. I needed to get my shit together and leave.

I stood and winced at the pain in my leg but I had to keep moving. I began to walk along a very thin man made trail and kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me. I walked for what felt like miles and night had finally fallen. Not only did I not know where the fuck I was going, but I had no light source, I didn’t have anything.

My emotions began to take over and I could feel myself on the brink of a breakdown. 

“Get it together, Ken.” I said to myself, slapping my face to try and keep focus but I was scared out of my mind.

I continued to walk the trail in absolute silence aside from the random wildlife that lived in these woods and made a noise every once in a while adding to my nervousness. My hands shook as I pulled my hoodie’s sleeve over my freezing hands. I had begun to lose hope when I heard what sounded like a car driving by. Oh god, had I just hit a road?

I ran towards where I heard the car and alas I saw a road. Maybe I could flag someone down and ask for help. I ran in to the street and just as I saw the headlights of a car, I was grabbed from behind and pulled back in to the woods. I screamed in absolute terror and kicked and pushed the assailant to no avail. 

“No! Put me down!” I shrieked in a complete panic.

I knew this was a man, a very large man at that and I could hear him laughing under his breath. “Stupid, stupid girl.”

“Please let me go.” I cried, pleading with him as he threw me down on to the ground harshly, a pain shooting up my leg and I could feel it begin to bleed again. He grabbed my hands and began to tie them up in front of me. 

“It’s a shame they didn’t let me have my way with you before you died.” He said as he put a noose around my neck and I began to scream as loud as I could, hoping someone would come to my aid. I was trembling violently and screaming and that was when I saw him and how they tossed him down on to the ground a few feet away from me.

There was another large man who grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up, blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes locked with mine. “No” he whispered, tears cascading down his face as the man sat him up in my direction.

“Now you’ll see her die.”

I was lifted to my feet and I knew where my fate lay. I knew this was it. I could feel myself vomiting in fear, not being able to control my the violent trembling of my body. I didn’t want to die.

“No, don’t hurt her.” He begged as I felt my feet leave the ground and the noose began to tighten around my neck. I cried and pleaded and felt myself starting to go in to shock. I kicked my legs, thinking maybe, somehow I would touch the ground again, but in reality I was only making the noose tighten quicker.

“Let her go!” he demanded and the man who had been grabbing his hair flew across the clearing we were in, hitting a tree. I saw him stand to his feet and become something completely inhuman, something I had never seen or ever wanted to see. 

My eyes locked with his again and my air supply was gone. 

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at a house party for one of my friends birthdays, in the kitchen making myself a mixed drink and watching everyone be stupid drunk. I didn’t even want to be here, but here I was, in the kitchen drinking a watered down drink just so I had the excuse to leave early and be able to get out of here completely sober. 

I turned on my heel to go back outside and finally sat down on the chair next to the pool area where my best friend, Camila sat with her boyfriend, Freddy. 

“What did you get?” she asked, as she took a sip of her drink which I could honestly say was mostly vodka. The girl loved to drink. 

“Vodka soda” I lied as I looked around and watched everyone dance around the pool. “I think I’m going to finish this and go home.” 

“What?!” she shouted jumping off her boyfriends lap, “You can’t leave! We just got here.”

“Yeah, but I’m not feeling it. Besides, we have work in the morning, or did you forget?” I replied catching the gaze of someone across the pool. Icy blue eyes through thick rimmed glasses, with light blonde hair, dressed in all black with both arms completely covered in tattoos. 

I tore my eyes away from the stranger and back to my friend who had unfortunately caught on. “Oh my god, who is that?”

“Hey!” Freddy protested. 

“Stop, he’s looking at Kennedy.” she said, as I stood up and handed Freddy my drink. 

“Okay, I’m going home. I will see you guys later, and you tomorrow” I pointed at her and glared. 

“No, Ken!” Camila called after me as I walked in to the house to get to the front door. I must not have been looking where I was going because someone bumped in to me and spilled their drink all over my shirt. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” the guy dryly said and walked away from me while I stood there tearing the shirt away from my skin. 

I took a deep breath and doubled back to the bathroom to try and dry some of this off before I left. 

I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and began to pat on my shirt when the door opened and the guy I had previously made eye contact with stumbled in. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know someone was in here-“

“Do you need the restroom?” I asked, about to pick up my phone from the counter when he shook his head. 

“I needed to wash my hands. Some guy is bumping in to everyone and getting alcohol everywhere.” he said as I noticed the slightly darker spot on his shirt from where he’d gotten the alcohol thrown on him. 

“He got you too?” I asked, pulling my shirt out for him to see the stain. 

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah, dumbass.” 

He stepped in closer to the sink and grabbed some toilet paper like me but I held my hand out, “It’s gonna leave those little bits of paper and make you look like you don’t know how to wash your clothes.”

I grabbed a towel and ran a bit of water over it and then handed it to him. 

“Thanks.” he said and began to scrub away at his shirt as I did the same to mine. Finally, I began to pat down with a dry tissue and started to clean up the mess I had made. 

“Someone needs to kick that guy out” he quietly said as he looked up at me and I caught his blue eyes again. 

“He’s going to ruin everyone’s clothes” I laughed as he chuckled. 

“I’m Dan, by the way.”

“Kennedy” I said with a smile as he took off his glasses and wiped them off with a tissue. I couldn’t deny that those piercing blue eyes caught my attention. There was something about them that seemed so inviting yet terrifying. 

“Do you want to get a drink to commemorate the day we survived the drink attack?” he asked, putting his glasses back on. 

“I was just-“ I stopped and nodded, “Sure.”

We headed back to the kitchen and poured ourselves a drink then walked outside to the front of the house for a smoke. 

He handed me a cigarette and we both sat on the curb. 

“So how’d you get invited here” I asked since I had never seen him in our circle of friends. I would remember him if I had. 

“I’m that stereotypical friend of a friend” he laughed, “This guy cameron invited me. I can’t say I wanted to come, honestly.”

I lit up, “Me too. My friend and her boyfriend dragged me out of the house but all I actually wanted to do was be in bed.”

“You’re a homebody, too?”

I nodded, “Yeah, but I mean, I guess I’m okay with socialising but damn, not this much. Plus who throws a party on a Sunday?” I sarcastically said, and exhaled the smoke away from us. 

He laughed and and ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re not wrong. Also, I just want to apologize for being a creeper earlier and staring at you”

“Are you apologising for staring or for getting caught?” I teased. 

“Both?” 

“Oh my god” I laughed, “No shame.”

“i’m sorry! You were just very... pretty. You caught my eye.”

I rolled my eyes, “How many times do you say that to girls?”

“Literally just now.,” he said with a sincere expression on his face. “I don’t talk to girls very much-“

“Why?” I cut him off. 

“I work a lot and I have weird hours,” he said simply throwing his cigarette butt on the ground and stepping on it. “I don’t know.”

I stared with skepticism, “You’re telling me you don’t have girls throwing themselves at you?” 

He shook his head, “Not that I’ve noticed.”

“So I should take your compliment as fact, is what you’re saying?” I couldn’t help but smile. 

He grinned, “Yeah.”

I turned away from him trying to hide the smile on my face. “Oh, you’re smooth, Dan.”

“Oh, come on. I really dont try to be” He quietly said as he looked in to his cup and realized he was out of alcohol. He then leaned over and looked in to mine and asked if I wanted another to which I nodded and we headed back inside. 

One drink led to two, and that led to four and soon we were both pretty drunk. I was exhausted but I knew I didn’t have a ride home and I also didn’t want to leave him yet. We had talked and laughed and I was having such a good time with him and it seemed like he felt the exact same. Something about him was so warm. 

We had been sitting on a couch in the living room as everyone was starting to either leave or pass out and being in the intoxicated state I was in, I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned. 

“Tired?” he asked, as I nodded. “Well, do you need a ride home? Because if you do, you’re not in luck cause I didn’t drive.”

I burst out in laughter, “Wow, I totally thought you were going somewhere else with that. Well, I live a few blocks down, so I’ll probably walk.”

He looked at his phone, “By yourself at 3 in the morning? Let me walk you.”

“Is this your plan? You’re going to “walk” me home and then end up murdering me?” I asked, with a playful smile on my face. 

He shook his head, “Of course not. I’d take you out first, THEN kill you.” 

“UGH! My kind of man.” I laughed as he stood and held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and we began to walk out of the house. At this point, I had lost Camila so I just began walking and decided to text her later. 

“So what do you do? For a living, I mean.” I asked as we slowly walked along the sidewalk. 

“I’m a bar tender,” he said, glancing over at me. “What about you?”

“Legal assistant.”

“You do look smart.” he grinned as I playfully pushed him. 

“So do you.”

“I’m just a bartender” he laughed as I shook my head looking away from him. “You’re cute.”

“Me? Now, I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, but I think you’re cute.” I whispered as we made our way towards my apartment complex and in to the elevator. 

“So what you’re saying is I need to take you out, with no alcohol in your system so you can see the real me?”

“Are you asking me out?” i asked, completely enthralled by him. 

We sort of just stared at each other for a moment when the elevator beeped, reaching my floor. I couldn’t deny that I was completely smitten. 

We walked out and I got to my front door, pulling my keys out of my bag. 

“Would you grace me with your presence again?” He asked with a smile. 

I pretended to think about it for a second then nodded, “I think so”

He smirked, “Yeah?”

I nodded as he smiled big, “I kinda need your phone number now, since you know, were official.” 

I let out a loud laugh and began to tell him my number as he put it in his phone. “So tomorrow night?”

“It’s a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dan and I had been on countless dates in the span of two months and it seemed as though things were moving quickly. I felt like I knew him, but I really didn’t. We talked about ourselves but he always found a way to turn the conversation about me, like he didn’t really want me to know him in a more intimate way. I figured he was just a private person, but who knows. Maybe he just wasn’t that in to me?

I had gotten in to the office and clocked in before I saw Camila coming my way with an empty coffee mug in her hand. We had a tradition of always getting coffee together every morning and today was no different. 

I grabbed my mug off my desk and followed her out in to the break room, where she poured herself a cup and began to fix it up to her liking. 

“I know we just got here but I cant wait to go home. I feel like we’ve been here for two days straight.”

I laughed and took a sip of my coffee to see if it was good to go, “Well, we do work here everyday, so basically.”

“Right? But I’m so ready for the weekend. Freddy is coming back in town tomorrow so I’m ready to go on dates and do cute shit.”

“Aw, you two are adorable.” I said with a smile. 

“Speaking of adorable, how are you and Dan?”

“How are we? We’re not dating.” I bluntly said. 

“You’re not official?”

I shook my head, “No, we haven’t had that conversation yet. I don’t know, maybe it’s better if we don’t?”

She glared at me, “Why’s that? Clearly you’re made for each other.”

I threw my my hands up, “You keep saying that and that’s scary.”

I was the biggest skeptic in the world and the fact that dan and I were so compatible was insane. Therefore, it probably wouldn’t work out in the end or there was something wrong with him. 

“Oh my god, the guy is there, he’s super in to you and you’re already looking for some sort of fault? Jesus!” she yelled frustrated. “I’ve seen the guys you’ve dated, and trust me, he’s not them.”

I looked at her unsure of everything. “I mean, I really do like him...”

“So be with him!”

“But he hasn’t even asked me to be his girlfriend. For all we know, he’s not really interested. He could even be dating other people.” I argued, trying to justify my feelings for being as freaked as I was. 

“You’re just scared. You know he’s in to you.” Camila said, looking at her phone for a moment before another coworker walked in to the break room. We took that as our cue to leave and walked back in to the office. 

I went back to my desk and sat down, getting my computer ready for the day and pulling up my emails when I felt my phone vibrate. 

I grabbed it and saw a text from Dan, which was odd because it was 8 in the morning and he was usually asleep by then. 

Good morning, I was thinking about you

I thought you were asleep. Good morning. 

Yeah, I was but I wanted to ask you if you had any plans later today?

No, are you asking me out again? 

Absolutely. Pick you up at 8?

Sounds good :)

Oh my god, I was head over heels for him and it hadn’t even been two months. Something about him felt like I could trust him and build a life with him, but there was also something a little odd and I hadn’t been able to put my finger on it. 

I put my phone away and began my daily tasks much like I always did, anticipating the time I would get to spend with him. It was odd, I found myself missing him straight off the bat. 

By the time I got off work I felt far too exhausted to go anywhere so we opted for a night in at my place. He came over and we ordered some chinese takeout, cooping ourselves up on the couch watching the conjuring while we ate. 

I ate a spoonful of fried rice and asked, “You think that’s real?”

“The movie?”

I nodded. 

“Yeah, Ed and Lorraine are legit. Do you believe in the paranormal?”

“What, like ghosts and demons?” I asked with a giggle. 

He laughed, “Oh, I see your stance on this then.”

“Look, i’m not going to discredit that some shit might go bump in the night but like demons and vampires and witches? No way.”

He shook his head, “Tsk, tsk. You never know.”

“So you’re telling me bigfoot is real?” I laughed, eating another bite of food as he looked over at me with a giddy smile. 

“Oh, I know bigfoot is real. I’ve seen him.” He said, cooly. 

I scoffed and couldn’t help but laugh, turning my attention back to the movie. It just gotten to the part of the movie when the mom gets possessed by the demon and I looked over at him as he watched intently. 

“That’s real?”

He put his food down on the small table in front of us and scoot closer to me, the look on his face was almost intimidating, “Oh, that’s real. You should fear the unknown.” he whispered, his voice completely serious and monotone and I swore i saw his eyes flicker from blue to black.

I almost felt a sense of actual fear until he broke character and started laughing. “Oh my god, did I actually scare you?”

I whined and hit his arm, “You ass.” I put my food down next to his and crossed my arms keeping my eyes on the tv as he scoot even closer to me. 

“Aw, Ken, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” He put his hand on my leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“Babe, I’m sorry” he poured and I didn’t know if it was the fact that he had called me babe but I turned to him and couldn’t help but smile. He pressed his lips to mine ever so sweetly and pulled back with a warm smile. 

“If it makes you feel better, if there was ever a demon trying to possess you, I would make sure it got me first.” 

I grabbed his face and pulled him in to me, smothering him with kisses once again. I pulled away and shook my head, “You’re such an ass” 

He laughed and pulled me in to him as close as physically possible, “I know, I’m sorry.”

I looked at him and moved his hair away from his face, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you seeing other people?” 

He pulled back almost as if my question had slapped the shit out of him, “What? No, are you?”

I straightened up, “No, of course not.”

He titled his head to the side, “Why’d you ask?”

“I don’t know, people nowadays are dating different people at once-“

He reached over for my hand and shook his head, “Not me. I like you a lot and I don’t want to waste my time with anyone else. You and I just... fit, you know?”

I nodded, “So...”

He smiled, “so?”

“Be my boyfriend?” and the moment the words left my mouth I felt like I was going to throw up and I wanted to immediately take it back. 

“You want me to?” he asked with the most adorable smile, as if he wasn’t expecting me to ask. 

I nodded. 

He leaned in and gave me a kiss, “This is very backwards but I love it.”

“Is that a yes?”

He nodded, “I’d be honored.”

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him as he pressed kisses to my face. “Wow, so this is what it’s like to be official?”

I hit his arm again, “Shut up!”

He kissed my forehead, “There’s something about you”

“There’s something about you, Dan”


End file.
